


Dare

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, I GET TO USE THAT TAG I'M SO PSYCHED, Other, after hanzo joins ovw but isn't 100 percent trusted, blatant annoyance of older siblings, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Genji's Sibling Brain says 'must mess with brother's new piercings *A*'. Jesse is just a hapless bystander.





	Dare

"Jesse- Jesse, how much do you dare me to grab my brother's piercings?" 

"Ow!" The cowboy swatted his friend's hand away from his side. Genji had pinched him. "I'm not gonna dare you to do shit. He'll kill me." 

Genji tilted his head back in a way that told he was rolling his eyes behind his face guard. 

"So you'll do dishes for me next month, great! Bye!" 

"Wait you piece'a shit-" 

With that the metallic clicks and hisses heralded Genji vaulting over the back of the couch and yelling for his brother.

"Anikiiiiiiiiiiiiii" 

Hanzo turned around, stunned by the informality. 

His brown eyes widened just in time for his brother to reach over and tweak the bridge of his nose.

"OW. Why would you-?!" Genji cackled and started to run off, his brother holding his nose before giving chase.

"Shimada Genji you were always the slower one why are you running?!" Maniacle laughing echoed down the hallway in answer. 

The cowboy shook his head and tried to get back into his book, knowing Hanzo was unarmed before the siblings tore down the hall. He couldn't help but remember that Hanzo was a living weapon, but the way the two grown men were bickering in and out of Japanese like children put him at a relative amount of ease.


End file.
